


【空骑相关】【蛾子故事】《月夜的梦桌布》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是三楼点的蛾子故事。关于蛾子在赶路期间短暂休息的故事，有很多自己的擅自脑补设定（比如篝火和蛾子在茧里的过程）。有一些额外的补充放在最后了。
Relationships: Markoth & Thistlewind & Seer





	【空骑相关】【蛾子故事】《月夜的梦桌布》

**Author's Note:**

> 是三楼点的蛾子故事。
> 
> 关于蛾子在赶路期间短暂休息的故事，有很多自己的擅自脑补设定（比如篝火和蛾子在茧里的过程）。
> 
> 有一些额外的补充放在最后了。

多像一轮明月。战士的武器将月亮钉住，小心翼翼地裁开，铺在有些凹凸不平的地面。皎洁的白色月光，不同于他们曾一起共享的、微微泛着浅金色的明亮暖光：多么温暖。这位战士从来不掩饰自己对这种光芒的喜爱与眷恋，因为在他过去经历的一次关键时刻，关乎他生死的时候，他是未能感受到这一种光芒的。但他向来是个努力家，如果光芒无法透过他的茧，他便自己去找——也容易满足。月光没有什么不好的，他静静地坐下，梳理翅上的羽毛，擦拭着自己的武器，最后将鲜嫩的叶片卷成小小的杯子，装上露水，等待谁的到来。等待总会引来些许不安，所幸他很快听到了别的声音，有谁在叫他的名字，“蓟风”。先知与马科斯回来了。这么一个有问有答的过程让他感到心安，他是再也不想回到先前那在茧中发出挣扎和呼救而得不到回应的时候。他抬起头站起身，与此同时确保身上的羽毛已经梳理至干燥而蓬松……唔，蓬松的羽毛，而现在，他亲密的友人们坐在他的面前，与他共享这么一块极其轻薄又明亮的桌布，还有亮晶晶的露水——

露水，映出他们各自的一份倒影，他又回想起了有些可怕的雨水。他们曾经在迁徙的路上遇到一次暴雨，近乎要将他们都浸透了。雨水的重量使得他们难以飞行，除非有谁能使用腾空的法术——或者单纯地避开暴雨的侵扰。因而他们不得不一起挤在同一块梦之盾下，躲避让他们的羽翅变得湿漉漉的雨水。本就比他们要更高大一些的蛾子有些困扰而无奈，只能归结于先前他没有做出更多的护符送给自己的朋友。最后他们找到了一个洞穴，并且成功升起了一小堆的篝火。他们在温暖的火苗前小心翼翼地展开自己的羽翅，抖落耳羽上的一些雨珠。真是温暖，而蛾子一族间也以互相梳理羽毛的方式表达一种额外的亲密。他注意到马科斯丝毫不在意身上的雨水，只是单纯地以与篝火大眼瞪小眼的方式静待羽翅恢复为原来的状态。好吧，好吧。他相当无奈，只能靠得更近一点，去为对方轻轻拆去那些不慎在身上留下的活结。当然，火焰是危险的，所以在圣巢中最常见的还是那种装着发光蝇的玻璃灯。它们到处都是，可以在街道上见到，可以在房屋中见到，在蛾子们居住的洞穴之中也有，照亮了无数张编织好或尚未编织好的捕梦网……可是总有某种本能驱使着它们靠近这种又危险又温暖的东西，尽管这种东西在圣巢中悄无声息地失去了踪迹。

他本来应该结束回忆，并轻轻举起用叶片卷好的杯子，啜饮些许清澈的露水，与他的友人们继续着普通的交谈：显而易见，无论是先知还是他，都有意避开某些沉重的话题，关于他们的颠沛流离，关于他们那些丢了性命的同族，还有回不去的家园。但现在他很难结束回忆：谁不喜欢总有好事发生的时候呢？若要说现在还会有什么好事，也许就是总有谁没有忘记古老一族流传下来的宝贵技艺。先知没有等来挥舞者，但至少还有谁能利用梦境的力量。他和先知保持着相同的默契，就是在马科斯继续打磨召唤梦之盾的护符时只是在旁边静静看着，如守护某种珍贵的东西。唔。蓟风自然是记得自己曾经数次自告奋勇要加入其中的，结果总在途中摁断凿子……当然，还会犯别的错误。与此同时，他听到了微弱的，咔嚓咔嚓的声音。他知道，被裁开的、月光的桌布上有某种东西铺展开，层层叠叠的捕梦网编织在一起能成为小小的行囊，里面装着那些被打磨的锋利的工具。他知自己是做不来这件事的，却还是下意识探头去看，去看马科斯接下来要做些什么。马科斯向来寡言，乃至无事可做时也是在原地闭上双眼，事后将这种行为解释做名为冥想的试炼，但是若真有什么要解释的，还是会睁开双眼从头讲起：这是用来雕刻花纹的，那是用来引导力量注入其中的，还有这些……

“你又要做那个护符了吗，马科斯？”对方会以点头作为回应，也不会继续说下去：也许是因为先前重复了许多次，而蓟风后来逐渐减少跃跃欲试而后以失败告终的尝试，制作这护符的过程便要显得沉闷一点——虽然算不上沉重，只是先知擅长编织捕梦网，马科斯则能做出用来召唤梦之盾的护符，毫无疑问，这代表着他们与自己种族之间有着极其深刻的联系。而自己呢？蓟风在想，自己身上能不能也有这样的一种东西呢？这样的想法时不时会接近他，将他缠绕：微妙的熟悉感，好似曾经将它紧紧包裹而不会有光芒和温暖进入的茧。但是展开梦之盾的蛾子是这么说的：“没有必要。梦境的力量并非不可或缺，只要能够挥舞起武器，让自己的武器永远保持锐利就足够。”蓟风将这发言当成某种……会是安慰吗？他将这同他见地有着微妙不同的发言当做安慰，这让他能暂时忘记那只密不透风的茧（毫无疑问，那种关于梦境的力量没有选择他）能让他暂时相信他手中的武器能斩断许多东西。他发出长长的叹气，呼出的气略过杯中所剩无几的露水。他应当再去接一些露水来，于是他看向另外两只蛾子，试图知晓他们的杯中是否还有露水在：

露水总会很容易消失，月光也一样，他们也就快要失去这一块明亮的桌布。他们还是必须继续交谈，拿出有些皱巴巴的、被雨水浸透过边角的地图，说起他们要去什么地方。他们还是必须继续飞行、前进，抱着一些如细小光点似的希望，期待在这王国的某个角落能有他们的同族——曾与他们分开而现又重逢的同族，他们就还能找到容身之处。先知是如此想，她如此希望，她头顶的长羽轻轻抖动，双眼盛着饱满的月光，而他与马科斯只是听着她的话，在短暂交换视线后一起点头，道“睡上一觉后，就能继续出发”。但他和马科斯都想，都不说破的部分便是“再也找不到了”。没有点破的部分继续存在，这时他们还不会为安葬而前往安息之地，也没有谁为了寻求真相而前往王国的边缘。

他们在与梦境的力量重逢之前把月光做的桌布带走，进入没有温暖光芒的梦乡。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 说说蛾子们的事情
> 
> 因为搞了这个，来说说关于蛾子们的故事吧，算是进行一些补充。
> 
> 首先是关于火焰，就是利用飞蛾趋光一点。虽然在讨论后严重怀疑或许圣巢世界观下不存在火焰，但是觉得这个点很好嗑于是我擅自这么写了不好意思。当然也考虑到蛾子的毛毛用火焰周围的温度烘干观感比较好。总之架起篝火的事情请当成我的擅自为之不要太在意。
> 
> 其次是关于蛾子本身。基于游戏里的对话我擅自揣测蓟风、马科斯和先知的认知中间存在着一些差异。先知为了赎罪，而剩下两只蛾子则更有一些追求自己的目标的意思，我也有意在文中体现这种差异。关于马科斯和蓟风（好的又来了同样是我的擅自揣测），我擅自认为蓟风更像是一个努力家，因为在他角色本身上几乎没有什么与梦境力量相关的元素，所以我认为他并不像先知或者马科斯，能拥有一部分操纵梦境的力量（无论是使用梦盾，还是制作捕梦网/意识到挥舞梦钉者的到来），而马科斯有可能对于自己能够使用一部分关于梦境力量这一点不感到特殊，于是他无法理解蓟风究竟一直对什么耿耿于怀（尽管他认可蓟风的实力，而他们之间有着很好的关系）。最后的部分就是先知仍然怀抱希望，而剩下的两只蛾子短暂交换眼神，却又不多说什么的部分。他们其实都知道自己的族群即将完全凋亡，他们是最后的蛾子，但是不戳破。
> 
> 直到他们最终都付出生命，或是等来挥舞梦钉的容器的那一刻。


End file.
